Coaxial cable connectors, terminators, or the like generally have a threaded female portion onto which a threaded male portion is threaded. The male portion embodies opposing flat surfaces or has a hexagonical shape to permit tool engagement so as to firmly connect the female portion to the male portion. Such connectors are readily assembled and disassembled through the use of simple tools such as a wrench, pliers or the like.
In certain applications, such for example as television cable installations, it is highly desirable for safety and economic reasons to prevent or at least deter cable or cable associated equipment manipulation by anyone other than the cable installer or repairman. It is also highly desirable to prevent or at least deter manipulation of or attachment of foreign cables or equipment to unused and terminated cables, or equipment and devices having terminated cable-like fittings thereon, by anyone other than the cable installer or repairman.